


The Girl and the Claus

by Dappled_san



Category: Arthur Christmas (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dappled_san/pseuds/Dappled_san
Summary: She was found in the old slay barn, after being left by her santa believing grandfather who had been trying to find him for years.. feeling like she’d be safer there as his health began to fail. Two elves decide to raise her with Mrs. Claus’s Blessing..She grows up along side Steven, and craziness and friendship blooms. They need each other more than they know.. and only one dorky brother seems to see it.





	1. Old bones can only get you so far.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s probably a lot of errors but this is an old story I’ve been writing for years. I blame my love for Christmas and Steven for this lol. It has a huge plot and I’m gonna try to re-write most of it.

It was quiet, the snow that was falling outside didn't make a peep or even a thud when it touched the ground. The sky above was clear as day, and the stars were just starting to twinkle above more so than any night before..

Tiny elderly feet marched on in the freshly fallen snow, disturbing it peaceful state and leaving behind knee high tracks as the hunched old gentleman went on. No no, it's not grand santa if you're curious..  
This was someone else. A hermit that since he was a boy, set out to discover Santa Claus.  
People thought this guy was crazy, including his parents who were concerned when he told him he was going to live amongst ice to find a fairy tale man. He was convinced ever since he was little he was real, after seeing him from his room. Door cracked open as the big man himself entered to place a stuffed giraffe in his arms as he..'slept.' Apparently santa didn't always know when you were awake..

Today was different though, he wasn't particularly searching for santa's hidden entrance.. He was on his way to the only real way to reach the pole..he was on a mission to find a safe home for her. He had watched her for over a month, and the work was too much for him to handle.. The little baby bundle was left to him, for her mother had gotten into trouble. One day he was called to New York in a summons by a close friend.. and was told he would never guardian..

The mother hearing so much about her father, decided he would be best to take care of her daughter while she went away.. 

The mother was told her grandfather went away and made something of himself, so she had no idea that Michael lived in the North Pole. Hidden within the ice in his little underground cubbyhole. It was the old mans way of covering himself from the people he had to leave behind..

Eventually, the baby's mother..passed on after some issues that remained unknown. Being the only family the child had left was her grandfather, and he had no idea what had happened. Her death was classified as natural.. 

Moving on, the older gentleman with baby wrapped up in a torn blanket and rested away in a small basket went on. Every few minutes he checked in on her.. He did love this little one, but his crippling old age kept him from keeping her together. Just last night she soiled herself and it took him a solid hour to find something to make a diaper. His aging hands were shaking which made it worse, and don't dare ask him what he had to use to wipe her..

" Well.." Michael chuckled, looking down at the baby as he checked her " it wasn't exactly my favorite hanker chif, I have plenty more I swear!" The baby yawned, and placed a thumb in her mouth. He grinned, " yeah yeah I know I bore you. Hopefully I can find someone interesting to take you in, so you won't be so bored anymore."

He laughed again, shaking his head " look at me, laughing with my few month old grand daughter. Like Tiffany understands you, you old coot!"

He placed the basket top back over her to keep her shielded from the cold and moved on. His feet began to chill from the icy surroundings as they walked, but at the moment he was more concerned about the small girl " I can lose a few more toes.." He grumbled as he held the basket up to his chest. Eyes peaking over to a snow mound.. 

Flags were located at the top of this small icy hill, and near its base..a door.. He couldn't believe his eyes..so he went down for a closer look. He went for the double opening and notice..big reindeer craved into the oak wood before him. He gasped, gently placing the baby at his feet to touch the art that was these massive doors.. His lip trembling at the sight before him " could..could it be.. After all these years searching..” how did this happen? Was he losing his mind, demented brain making him see what he wanted..

He placed his head up against the door and listened, and to his surprise he could hear the massive beast within. He moved from the door and began to jump for joy, only to stop and straighten up his posture. He grabbed his chin and began to think about loud" all this time I've been looking in the wrong places.. Tiffany! " he took the baby from her basket and she was currently chewing on her hand.

The old man kissed the top of her cranium and hugged her " you lucky charm you! I'm can believe you helped me find this place.."  
Michael stopped hugging her, and held her in his arms as he tip toed back to the door. His free hand pressing up against the oak and pushing it in. And what he was nearly gave him a heart attack..

8 beautiful reindeer stood before them. All of which stopped what they were doing to look at the person who was intruding..it must've been the pasty white beard that threw them off, but they didn't do much of anything to him. One deer snorted as if annoyed that he entered so early on this Christmas Eve night. The others went back to what they were doing before he entered..

Michael just stood there in awe as the doors behind him swung closed, squeezing the baby to his chest " Look at them Tiffany, just look at em. They're just as magical as I imagined.. " he went over to one and touched him, the deer happily took the scratch behind the ear. The old gentleman giggled like a school girl at the happy reindeer. The large beast turned his snout to the baby, sniffing her. Typically most babies feared large animals, but Tiff began to coo; smiling widely. Michael noted this, and watched it for a moment.. She seemed to like it here. “You really must love these deer, and they seem to like you too!” Exclaimed the man..The happiness of the elder was cut short when two voices of smaller beens echoed into the stables. 

He swallowed, looking frantically for a place to hide. Only he stopped, thinking for a moment before grinning ear to ear. He then looked down at the baby in his arms " well.. " he began, kissing the baby on the head again " I think I found your new home young in..take care of yourself and-" the voices grew louder, grasping a piece of paper from his book he carried around to write something quickly.. in big letters was he name. He gingerly placed it with her and glanced up.  
He had to wrap it up as fast as he could " ..and..and.. Always remember grandpa Mike loves you..!" With that said he gently placed the baby in a bundle of hay that was out in the open nearest the door before he rushed away. Hiding in one of the stalls before he could break for the door. 

Two elves, a husband and wife entered, fighting over something christmas related obviously.  
" But Martin, Last year we went to santa's get together for the elves remember? For our first Christmas as a married elves? My mother really wants us home this year.. " the smaller elf, a reindeer helper muttered as she began to check the slay and hook up important components for the deer, " Heather! " the taller elf muttered, " This get together is fun! Much more entertaining than your moth- " he silenced himself as his wife stopped what she was doing to glare. " Martin it's no, I told her yes already."

"You, did what?!" The male elf hopped on-top the slay, "and you didn't talk to me?!"  
"Martin you know that's how I-"  
She was broken off by a wailing sound, a baby wailing sound. The small dispute startled the infant..  
"..what was that..?" Her husband whimpered, sliding off the wooden carrier. His hands going up against his mouth as he bit his finger nails " it sounded like an awful beast that has come for the flesh of us elves! " Heather simply rolled her eyes and jumped off the slay to her husbands side " oh quit your bickering! It sounded like a baby."  
"B-Baby?! Down here? How in the world is that possible?"

While the two continued to bicker and move towards the hay covered infant, Grandpa Michael watched from the stall nearest the edit of the stables, in interest. He was in awe once more when he caught site of the elves as he peaked out " They're smaller than I thought!" He exclaimed softly, moving back into his hiding place to jot down an imagine of them in his handy little journal.

Meanwhile the female elf finally found the source of the noise, one of the reindeer too took notice and began to lick at the baby's face; Taking In her salty tears happily. Heather quickly went over to Dancer, and pushed his nose away " bad deer, bad! Leave the little one alone!" Once the beast's snout was out of the way, The wife got a closer look at the baby girl, " Martin!" Her husband, stick quite shaken up slowly joined her side.." Look! It is a baby! And there's something on her chest." 

Heather took the tag off of the baby and looked at it in curiosity, reading its context out loud for her husband to hear " Please take care of me.. My name is Tiffany.."

"Tiffany? Ohh I love that name.."  
Her husband gulped, " reminds me of my cousin Tiffany, she isn't a pretty sight and she likes to tease me a lot.."

Heather didn't give a reply as she attempted to prop the baby up by herself " Ohh look at her..she must be so hungry.." That's when she turned to look at her husband, " we need to tell the clauses, and fast. They need to know she's here.." she gave him a pleading look, and Martin sighed..

Her spouse gave her a salute and a nod, before racing upstairs and toward the clauses living quarters..

living quarters, 4:30 pm. Christmas Eve.

Mrs. Claus was busy finishing up one of her knittings, waiting quietly for her turkey to finishing cooking..when a two year old boy came rushing in, a toy robot wrapped in his hands. Mrs. Claus peaked up from her work and smiled, Steve went right for his mother " Mum mummy! Look.. Look what I made! Isn't it neat? " Steven's intelligence started young..  
" that's very nice dear. Looks like my first robot I put together when I was your age. Only mine was blue not red."  
Steve took the toy and settled down at his mothers side, grinning up at her as she praised him. Placing the toy down his happiness was replaced with a startled yelp lwhen Martin the Elf came rushing in: heaving over as he lost his breath.

"mummy, there's any elf here!"

Mrs. Claus's gaze lifted from her knitting and looked down at the young elf. Since her husband was busy with working, she decided to handle it herself. She placed her work down and stood, going toward the open door as the elf finally gained himself " M-Mrs. claus! There..there's a.."

" calm down Martin, now take in a deep breath and tell me what's wrong." At this point she had bend down and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Martin gulped and gave her a nod, re collecting himself again " There's a..b-baby.. In the-" 

" a baby? What? How could there be a baby here..?" Steve had been listening in on what his mother was saying and cocked his head, and curious he walked over to Mrs claus side. Grabbing her leg, he looked at the elf as he continued " She's in the stables..we need you to help.."

Mrs. Claus looked down at her son and picked him up into her arms, and rushed past the elf without a word. Rushing towards the stables..  
Martin following suit.


	2. You want to what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather and Martin make a big decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are gonna be one after the others and then start jumping around. I need to plan out more of the story as I get back into it!

Reindeer stable, 5:00 - Christmas eve 

" You want to..raise her..?"

Mrs Claus blinked as the young Elf muttered her request. Heathers hands held the baby's cranium as the child rested quietly in her hands. Mrs. Claus had entered moments before, and placed Steve down before moving over to the two.

Heather was in longing for her own little elf, but this changed everything. She felt as if it was meant for her to find Tiffany here, like it was a sign that it was her responsibility to care for this little one..

" Well..Mrs. Claus if it isn't too much trouble.. I do."  
Her husband rushed in.  
"Heather! You do know this baby is about the size of you, right?"

The female elf blinked as her eyes went from the baby to Martin, and she lifted her finger to place on her lips in a shh. The baby had stirred, whimpering slightly before returning to her sleep. " Martin you're being too loud.."

He hung his head in shame, " I-I'm sorry dear.."

Heather sighed, her attention going back down to the baby as she rubbed her head to ease her. Mrs. Claus witnessed this, and couldn't help but smile.. She remembered that look that a mother gives her new born child.. It nearly brought her to tears. She reached up and rubbed her eyes,

" She looks funny."

Steve had moved over to Tiffany, and looked down at her. One of his fingers gently pushed on her cheek, causing her to jump awake. The child began to cry, and Heather as best as she could, lifted the infant and began to cradle her..with the help of her husband.   
" Steve!" Steven's mother exclaimed softly, Steve lifted his head to look at her, " What? All I did was touch her..not my fault she's a baby. " Steve crossed his arms, and soon went back to the baby once she was quiet. Watching her, eye brow cocked as she cooed and moved " Why are babies so weird.." He whispered to himself..

His mother continued to watch, exhaling..  
"Heather.."

The female elf looked up

" You do know a baby is a big responsibility, right?"

She nodded," I know..I think Martin and I can handle it.."

Mrs. Claus looked over at Martin, " and Martin?"

Martin was wrapped up in looking at the baby and smiling" Hm? Oh? I guess we could..try taking care of her.."

" Well then, that settles it. I will tell Mr. claus of this baby when he returns home. Perhaps this young one will give Steve some company?” She looked down at the toddler, who was still fixated by the soft expression of the infant..” By the way, What is her name..? Or have the two of you not decided?" Mrs. Claus was still watching Steven as she spoke, as he began to touch the baby's face again. Only this time Tiffany grabbed his finger, and Steve began to whine. His whining caused the baby to whine, and Heather just laughed. Over the noise she replied with " She was already named when we found her! Her name is Tiffany!"

Tiffany finally let go of the younger Claus, causing him to stumble back wards, landing on his rear in a thud. He groaned, standing again and rubbing his back end in pain " she's so mean!"  
The baby giggled a bit.  
" Now now Steve, You're going to get along with your new friend.. "  
Steve shook his head.

Elf barracks- 7:30 pm, christmas eve 

Eventually time drew closer to the time when santa was to get on his way, so Mrs. Claus helped finish up the elves preparations before helping the same Elves home with the new born. Luckily their little home was just big enough for the child " you might have to expand your home to her growth when the time comes.."  
Mrs. Claus stated softly " but for now she'll do just fine."

Steve stuck his tongue out at her, and she reached to grab it, causing him to clutch his mother's arms harder.  
Mrs. claus chuckled, continuing to speak " And I'll be more then happy to school her when she's ready. She's going to have to learn our customs after all."  
Heather smiled at the human and gave her thanks

They soon gave their good byes and scurried inside..  
They just didn't realize that this was the start of something new..  
And something a bit challenging..


End file.
